


tide

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions never told, Kevin and Chanhee have 'something', M/M, Moonbae don't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you seem so far away, but i keep thinking of you"
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 6





	tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! , this is my first time writing a fic of the boyz! (I apologize for making it a little sad TT)I wanted to add that I took a translator to be able to publish this, sorry in advance if you notice any errors, in advance thank you very much for reading me ^^
> 
> Have a nice day!

another night in which Jacob couldn't fall asleep, his mother would probably give him a scolding for wake up so late, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it, his thoughts would not leave him alone.

"Half past two in the morning" he read it off his phone and put it back on his nightstand.

there was something that had him very uneasy lately, or rather someone, that someone was kevin, his childhood friend, his first love and now, a total stranger.

how will he be? what has happened in his life lately? will he continue to remember me? questions that echoed in his head and made him feel pathetic (especially the last one).

three years have passed since they last met in person, jacob still remembered what kevin looked like that day.

he wore a nice black suit, very elegant for his style, his black hair with some curls and that beautiful smile, the one that made his heart beat like crazy, he looked radiant, just like the moon.

that day was his school graduation and it was totally chaos, families here and there, groups of friends taking goodbye photos.

farewell, it was what he had to do.

he looked everywhere for kevin (who was studying in a different classroom), on the court, in the cafeteria, in all the buildings, and he never found him.

he desperately resorted to asking chanhee (Kevin's classmate and current boyfriend) if he seen him, to which chanhee replied that he did not , that he was also looking for him, but that he would let him know if he found him .

jacob kept looking for him until he finally found him, on the roof of the third building of that huge school.

he was a little tired so when he got there he decided to take a little air, he didn't even know what he was going to say to kevin but there he was.

despite not speaking, his breathing gave him away, so kevin ended up turning to see who was his new companion.

an 'o' formed his mouth, he definitely didn't expect to see him there.

"Jacob, hi, what are you doing here?" - kevin said inviting him to sit next to him on a bench on the roof.

"I, well, I just wanted to, you know, say goodbye?" - he tried to control his nerves but having his still 'crush' in front of him was not very helpful, even his voice became lower and softer than usual. "I don't think we will see each other again as we will study at different universities, besides, i heard that you will return to Canada. "

"I didn't expect to see you around here, although I have to say you look very good" - Kevin gave him a smile.

"And yes, it is true, next month I will return to Canada."

"I'm glad to hear that, I mean, you'll be with your family, that's very good! I hope you do very well" - jacob really was an angel, or so kevin thought, even after everything that had happened between then, he kept wishing him good things.

"Thank you, I hope the same for you."

jacob didn't want to end up saying things that he shouldn't so he just got up from the seat and said a few last words.

"Before i found you , i talk to chanhee, he was looking for you too."

"Oh, thanks, i'll go see him" - for which he too got up from the seat.

now they were both, with words on the tip of their tongues but no one dared to say.

"Well, I guess this is our goodbye, so I can only wish you have a good life".

"Thanks Jacob, so consider like always"

jacob just gave him one last smile and turned to leave.

kevin didn't know what to do, something told him to let him go, but his ten-year-old kevin was telling him to stop him.

as he was going down the third step, jacob felt someone grab him by the wrist and say 'wait', he was confused but Kevin seemed a bit sad.

"Cobie, can you give me one last hug, like the old days?"

How could he refuse if he asked him with the typical pout that he made when he wanted something and wouldn't stop until he got it, that pout that made him look so cute.

so Jacob hugged him, they hugged each other and for that period of time they felt the warmth that they had not experienced for years, when they were both still children, those hugs that made them feel better in the worst moments, that made them feel united.

they closed their eyes and although each one was imagining different scenarios, both evoked the same feeling, the feeling of a love that could not blossom, that could never be, and unconsciously little tears slid down their cheeks.

kevin ended the hug when he felt like it would break.

"Thank you jacob, thank you for being the best friend I could ever have."

"You don't have to thank me, i appreciate you very much."

I love you, that's what he wanted to answer.

"I hope to see you again someday, see you later" was what he said, to finally leave quickly from there, leaving a confused jacob but at the same time a little hurt.

he lately he thought a lot about that day, what would have happened if he had said what he really wanted to say to him?

"kevin, I like you, you always have, sorry to keep you waiting."

kevin a lot of times had told jacob that he liked him, that he loved him and that he wanted to make the next step, but the fifteen-year-old Jacob was very scared, what if he turned out to be a lousy boyfriend? how about If kevin ended up hating him? what if that ruined his friendship? many questions made him feel insecure, for which he never gave a concrete answer to kevin, who despite being the more animated of the two, the bravest and the least shy.

he always reproached himself for never having told him how he really felt, so when they stopped talking to each other often he did not judge him, he understood, the environment between the two of them felt very uncomfortable and they stopped seeing each other often, then they entered high school and studying in different classrooms, it was even more difficult to see each other.

they only congratulated each other when it was each other's birthday (a tradition that still persisted until a year ago) in which they did not receive and congratulations from kevin.

jacob was not a spiteful person but he knew that kevin no longer wanted to have any more contact with him.

he did not want to regain a friendship or try something else, he just wanted to say something else, something that he did not tell her on that roof three years ago, he needed to leave that stage of his life behind (even if he hurt).

so he decided to send him a message, he took his cell phone from the bedside table and began to write, he liked to write a lot, taking the time to explain every detail, but this made him nervous and he couldn't do that, with the fear that kevin do not read it or worse, block him, clicked send the message.

**Hi Kevin, how are you doing? This may be unexpected since it's been a while, but hey ^^.  
I just wanted to apologize if I ever made you feel bad, or said something wrong. I thank you for everything you did for me and that's it, I wanted to say it just in case.

I will always remember you fondly, and thank you for being an important part of my life, you were my youth**.

-

Kevin answered the following almost instantly.

**Hi Cobie, I'm fine, I hope you are too.

you don't have to apologize, you never did anything wrong, on the contrary, you were always a good person.

And honestly, although it sounds weird, I miss that friendship, but things happen for a reason, have a good life, and maybe one day we will meet again**.

after sending his reply, he felt as if something had come back to him, that feeling of melancholy, one that he thought he had already forgotten, but it was still there, perhaps deep in his heart, but there it was.

he decided to play 'city of stars' on that song that he decided to sing at the school talent festival some years ago.

accompanied by the piano he began to sing.

"City of stars  
Are you shining just for me? "

his gaze was on a single person, there was jacob, listening to him in the distance, far away but he was there.

"City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see "

it was the goodbye that kevin was giving him, when he finally stopped loving him (or so he wanted to believe), when he finally felt that he had one less burden.

"Yes all we're looking for is love from someone"

and then he put his gaze on chanhee, who was in the front row supporting him, he even had a sign, so a shy smile settled on his lips

he continued singing and playing the piano, all his audience was fascinated with his voice and talent.

his heart was excited, although he was afraid at the same time, as if the only people he could see were jacob and chanhee.

the first his love from his childhood, the person he came to love the most, and the second was the person who made him feel alive.

"City of stars  
You never shined so brightly. "

he came back to reality, the message was seen but no longer answered.

jacob was the love of his life but not for his life, his destiny was not to be together, but he hoped that in his next life they could have a love without pain, a beautiful one, with a beginning but not with an end.


End file.
